Zodiac Demons
The Zodiac Demons, more commonly the Demons, is a group of twelve wolves trained to fight. They are Jackal's minions and obey his orders. Each of the Demons bears a resemblance to the corresponding animal of the Chinese Zodiac. Similarly, each Demon has a Chinese ideogram tattooed on their left hind leg, which stands for the zodiac animal they represent. Among the team of twelve, we find three Generals, Ryu, Kozel and Oniken, among which Ryu is the Head General and boss of the Zodiac Demons, a position lower only to Jackal's one. Current members These are the wolves that are currently part of the group of Zodiac Demons. Jackal and the 12 Zodiac Demons.jpg|Jackal with his twelve servants Demons1.png|Four of the twelve Demons with Jackal: from left to right, Hest, Ryu, Kozel and Diviak jackalgenerals.png|Jackal and his three generals: Oniken, Ryu and Kozel. Demons5.png|Jackal and the Zodiac Demons, with the exception of Kobura. 'Generals' Ryu Main article: Ryu Ryu is the boss of the Zodiac Demons, and is the Head General, a position lower only to Jackal's. He always does anything to please his master, but Jackal would act cold toward him if Ryu does not. Ryu thinks of himself as powerful and superior, but often fails to show these characteristics with facts. He has a younger brother named Kobura. His zodiac sign on his left hip signifies Dragon. Kozel Main article: Kozel Creepy and sadistic, Kozel is one of the generals of the group along with Ryu and Oniken. Despite her gender, she is all but feminine, and acts very harshly toward her subordinates. She has the weird habit of chasing Orca around because she wants to eat her. Kozel has a distinctive Russian accent and speaks with bad grammar. Her zodiac sign on her left hip signifies Sheep. Oniken Main article: Oniken He is one of the three Generals of the Zodiac Demons. Although he appears to be skinny as his ribs show , he's an excellent fighter. No one knows what his face looks like, because he always wears a mask, and never takes it off. He is quiet and mysterious, and seems to possess an unknown power. His zodiac sign on his purple orb hanged with a blue ribbon signifies Dog. 'Regular members' Mishka Main article: Mishka The most cunning Zodiac Demon, and the smallest, too. He has a great sense of hearing. That's how he got the role as the Spy in the Zodiac Demons. His face and tail resemble those of a mouse, and he also has chip teeth juttng out of his mouth, like a mouse. He seems to be able to talk to Zec, even though this one hardly ever opens her mouth. Mishka gets really angry if someone contradicts him on this matter. His zodiac sign on his left hip signifies Mouse. Ushi Main article: Ushi The biggest demon in the team. Many, including the Demons themselves, fear Ushi because of his big size and grumpy personality. There is one thing which could make him spill the rage. If he hears the word "cow", or any word approaching the subject in a conversation, he easily loses his temper and can end up charging at whoever spoke. His tail and head resemble those of an ox: he has big, curvy horns on top of his head and a whip-like tail. His zodiac sign on his left hip signifies Ox. Zec Main article: Zec She's the most silent, as she rarely talks and acts. She is hardly ever seen changing expression or even just opening her mouth. She wears a grey rabbit coat to mask her face. Little is known about her. Zec is albino, she has snow-white fur, and, despite her eyes were never seen, many suspect they are red in colour. She is also half deaf, and perhaps this is the reason why she is never seen talking, too. However, Mishka claims she does talk, and will rebuke anyone who says otherwise. Her zodiac sign on her left hip signifies Rabbit. Hest Main article: Hest The most charming and self-absorbed in the group. Hest is both digitrade and ungulate, because of the horse hooves on his back paws. Obedient and loyal, but also cocky and arrogant, he always follow Jackal's orders, and looks up to him. Hest has a hidden grudge for Diviak. His kicks can twist an iron bar and halt any earthquakes. His zodiac sign on his left hip signifies Horse. Ketek Main article: Ketek Witty and sarcastic, Ketek will not waste a chance to tease on someone, especially if this someone is Kobura. Despite his apparent hatred for the young wolf, he is actually fond of him. Before Kobura, in fact, Ketek was the youngest Zodiac Demon, and, like Kobura, he was picked on by the others. This made him grow affectionate for the younger companion. Ketek can uses his tail to trip enemies, and he has the unique feature of having opposable thumbs: this gives him the advantage of being able to handle objects and use them as weapons. His name is a palyndrome, it can be read the same either forward or backwards. His zodiac sign on his left hip signifies Monkey. Haan Main article: Haan Haan has a similar character to Hest's: the two get along very well together. More wayward, ambitious and egocentric than his companion, Haan likes teasing whoever is weaker or just 'uglier' than him (to his eyes, everyone is uglier than him). He does not approve of how Ryu is commanding the Zodiac Demons, and would like to be Head General instead. His feathers only grow once, so, if he looses a feather, he goes all the way back to look for it. He is extremely fond of his feathers, and does anything to prevent them from getting dusty or ruined. His zodiac sign on hid left hip signifies Rooster. Diviak Main article: Diviak The second biggest in the Zodiac Demons, smaller only than Ushi. He is entirely brown, and has a dark brown mane along his back. There are two tusks sticking out of his mouth, like those of a boar. He can't even lift his head, caused by spinal injury. He is rarely seen talking, he often talks by snorting or growling. He seems to have a grudge for Hest. His zodiac sign on his left hip signifies Boar. Former members These are wolves who used to be part of the Zodiac Demons, but left the group. Kobura Main article: Kobura He's the younger brother of Ryu. Despite his soft shape, he hates to be called cute. He tries to impress Ryu, and show him that he is a true Demon, but due to his inexperience, he often ends up failing. He looks up to Ryu as his role model, and he asks his friend Ketek for help on how to impress him. Seeing his attempts to impress his brothers are futile, and after falling in love with Chakra Heroine Motyl, Kobura decides to leave the Zodiac Demons for good. His zodiac sign once present on his left hip signified Snake. Tiikeri Main article: Tiikeri One of the oldest in the group. Tiikeri is unusually kind for a Zodiac Demon, and she has a soft spot for Kobura, whom she considers her best friend. Her body shape recalls of a big cat, and she is orange and white with tiger-like stripes. She has a long, fluffy tail that reminds of a snow leopard's one. Her zodiac sign that was once present on her left hip signified Tiger. Trivia *Among all the Demons, Oniken is the only one not to have his ideogram tattooed on his hind leg. Instead, the ideogram is placed on the orb hanging from his neck. *Both the lightest and heaviest characters in the comic belong to the Zodiac Demons: Mishka and Ushi, respectively. Read more